The Kitsune Guardian of Konoha
by TLD-Flea
Summary: This story goes over what it would be like if the jinchuuriki were seen and revered as heroes and protectors of their respective villages. Naruto becomes a stronger version then his cannon self. He is a social butterfly and much like Sasuke, seemingly all the girls faun over him. (Naruto X harem) Warning: some explicit language and lemon this chapter focuses the Kyuubi attack


**The Kitsune Guardian of Konoha**

**Summary: After the kyuubi was torn out of Kushina Uzumaki and forced to attack the village he had promised the first hokage he would protect with his life, all hell broke loose. It took the death of the great fourth hokage to finally seal him away(this being the only way to calm it back down) in the only place possible: a new born Uzumaki, unfortunately only his own son fit the bill. Though growing up wasn't hard social for, the people loved him, but he was forced to near constantly train for is inherited responsibilities. Though on this path, he makes many close friends… and more than a couple that wanted to be more than that to him( naruto x harem )**

**A/N: hey everyone this is my first fan fiction so, don't be too harsh but I would not mind it if i was given pointers. I do want to grow as a writer**

**Warning: Lemon and explicit language later on**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Chapter 1:_**

**_Torn and Tears_**

"Its ok honey." Minato said trying to comfort his wife that had just went into labor. "Its ok im right her" Kushina grips his hand just as she prepares to try and push again.

After a long drawn out scream of effort from Kushina, she almost faints from the strain and slumps back down preparing to do it again. Before she did, she looks over to her husband and gave a weak smile. " What are we going to name him Mina-kun?" Minato could only give her a worried expression and then look up as if to ponder this.

"What about 'Naruto'" Minato stayed after a minute of thinking

Kushina only smiled and nodded before her face suddenly turn series as she tried to push her unborn child into the world outside "AAAAAAH! I THINK HE'S COMING OUT" she yelled and then 'POP'. Kushina's yelling died down as the newborns wails filled there place. After the cord was cut and the baby was cleaned off, the doctor gave the baby to the mother and father. After a minute or so they took the baby back to properly evaluate its health condition.

They two new parents look at each other with smiles and tiers in their eyes. 'Oh yeah.' minato thought 'because Kushina was in labor the nine tailed fox is exposed with a weakened seal being the only thing between him and outsiders.'with the same teary eyed smile, starts to say "im just going to strengthen your seal so the kyuu"

Thats when to his side he saw the two nurses that helped with the operation fall died to a man in a black cloak and strange mask that was behind them. This man was now holding Naruto with a threatening kunai knife above the infants face. "Step away from the jinchuuriki." The cloaked assailant said with a deep voice that almost felt like it was shaking the house. When he didn't comply the masked man simply said "Fine" and throw the baby into the air and was about thrust his kunai up at it but Minato got to him first.

Then the blanket that Naruto was being held in then started to spark and smoke. The fourth looked down to realize that the blanket was rigged to blow with explosive tags. He quickly teleported to a storage room near his house with naruto and the esplosive blanket. He then swiftly dropped the bomb and throw himself and his son outside of the building as it was blown to bits. A surprised Kakashi was standing there as he had come to visit his sensei before he had to go on a rather long mission. When he saw the look on Minato's face, Kakashi knew immediately that something was wrong. "Minato sensei, is there something wro-" Kakash was cut off when his sensei put a child in his arms.

"Kakashi" Minato said with a deadly series tone as he looked into his student in the eye. "Watch over my son here until I come back and if don't, watch out for my family" with that he teleports away.

Meanwhile the masked man is getting ready to pull the kyuubi out of Kushina much to the dismay of the bijuu and the jinchuuriki. **'Kushina, if he pulls me out of you, you'll die. I can't let that happen!'** All of a sudden the kyuubi when silent.

"KARAMAI" yelled in concern for one of if not the oldest friends. Then the most painful thing she had ever felt happened to her. The mind controlled Kyuubi practically jumped out of her as well as being dragged out. She only had enough energy to look up at her Bijuu friend to see that his eyes looked like sharingan. Then she saw as the kyuubi's enormous paw was mere seconds from flattening like a pancake. She only had time to close her eyes and think 'Well shit. Is this really how it ends?'

After she heard a loud boom but was not died, she opened her eyes to see Minato holding her in his arms, as he staring intently at the enemys. She immediately asked "Minato… Is Naruto… Is he safe?" Minato just smiled down at her and nodded his head. "Thank goodness" kushina sighed out in relief. Then her face got serious again "Minato, you must stop that man and save the nine tails from his control."

Minato nods again before teleporting back to where kakashi was and set his dying wife next their child. Minato looked Kakashi in the eyes and Kakashi got the message 'Protect Kushina as well. I won't let you down sensei' The white haired AMBU thought.

During this time the possessed Kyuubi attack the village. Out of nowhere an Akimichi clan member yelled out "SUPER MULTI-SIZE EXPANSION JUTSU!" this one Akimichi started to wrestle with the massive fox. The other Akimichi clan members that knew the same jutsu all started wrestling with the fox trying to pin it down.

Then the last group anyone thought was going to take the initiative and well… do something was… the Nara clan. First it was the head of there clan, Shikaku, as he yelled out "SHADOW PARALYSIS JUTSU" After seeing there clan head do it, anyone that could followed suit. It was hard work but they keep the fox pinned to the ground till they knew what to do with him. On one hand he has protected Konoha for many years and did so without complaint. He was one of their most valuable assets. "So what do we do now?" said a jonin known as Hayate, it was a good Question that none of them have the answer to.

Minato couldn't help but smile. Standing there on the great face he had just win HIS village incapacitate a BIJUU. 'A freaking bijuu.' He looked back down and his smile vanished replaced with shock and anger

**_5 Minutes Before_**

**_He how is that as a guy with a strange black cloak and an even weirder mask "Hey how are you and why didn't evacuate with the others?!" a random chunin yelled out. Without ever slowing down or saying anything the guy with the mask walked right up to sai chunin and just stabs him in the gut. With a surprised look on his face, the chunin fell over dead, catching everyone's attenchun. Anyone who had free hands, charged at him._**

**_End of Flashback_**

When Minato got there fighting was going on, though no one could even touch the guy. Everything they throw at him when throw him but somehow he could hit and attack use. Then Minato spoke up "EVERYONE MOVE… I'll take him!" everyone stopped fighting him and backed off. "Go see if there's any way to help those subduing the nine tails!" they all nodded and left. There were five that were left over. They were Hayate, Genma, Izumo, Kotetsu, and Anko. Minato simply raised his right eyebrow.

Anko smirked and stared back "Looks like your stuck fighting with use" Minato gives a little smile back to everyone and got ready to fight

Before anyone did anything Minato inhaled sharply as he feels something stab into his back. He quickly teleported next to Hayate and looks over to where he was just standing. An earth clone, he then put his hand on the wound, trying to determine whether or not it would be fatal. That's when he saw it. "I've been poisoned with something that's working quick" the others looking enraged where about to charge in but Minato put his hand up for them to stop. This man in the mask just got him without Minato realizing it before it was too late. "GO! It's dangerous for the rest of you"

They hesitantly nodded and disappeared "Do you think he will be fine?" Anko asked with genuine concern.

Genma looked at her and then looked at the ground "I hope so" though it sounded like it was more likely, he felt the same way as her.

Soon they got over to the Kyuubi and saw just how close he was to breaking out of the restraining like hold they had him in. 'Wait why did the nine tails have those three tomoe sharingan eyes!?' she thought before going wide eyed realizing what was going on with the usual friendly Kyuubi. 'It's Uchiha genjutsu!? But no one here is good enough with genjutsu to break it. You'd Have to defeat the caster.' she looked back towards the fourths direction. 'It's all up to you now'

After a couple minutes, the Kyuubi stops strugglin and a very pale looking figure started making a straight line to them. Anko quickly looked at the foxes eyes and sees they're back to normal. This made her smile, he won. When the figure was in earshot of them he started shouting something, he told everyone to get off the Kyuubi and they did as the were ordered.

Everyone was about start cheering before Minato fell to his knees as he took on various shades of green. Ninja rush over to bring him to the hospital but he just waved them off. Minato managed to get on to one knee so he could address the crowd. " Hayate, Genma, Izumo, Kotetsu, and Anko" he groined in the effort it took to even keep him up this much " I want you to go in form Kakashi to bring my son here. He is on the Namikaze clan grounds" all five ninja bow before rushing off.

The Kyuubi bonds over to Minato "I'm sorry old friend i have committed many crimes. Is there something I can do to make up for it?" the fox asked in an earnest voice.

"There is something i want you to do"

**"Anything"**

"Watch over Naruto" Minato said with a sad expression on his face. "...because I don't think that me or Kushina are going to make it. I'm going to seal you inside Naruto. Help him and advise him in any way you can." Minato looked down at his hands and sighed "that all I want from you."

That's when Kakashi appeared next to him, holding Minato's wife and child. Kakashi gently put Kushina next to Minato And then handed them the baby. For a good minute they hugged and cuddled up with each other. Minato then placed Naruto between the Kyuubi and himself. " I hope this works" Minato stated as he going throw hand signs. "REAPER DEATH SEAL" The foxes soul was then ripped out of its body and pulled within Naruto, with surprising speed. {this is because the Kyuubi is not resisting which means it will take less chakra. There for Minato is able to seal all of the nine tails with in Naruto}

Once the seal was completed, Minato coughed up blood and collapsed. Before he hit the ground, Kakshi caught him and brought him and Naruto over to Kushina. The two of them sat there, holding each other closely, moving onto the next world together.

After Minato and Kushina passed, the five on looking shinobi picked up Naruto and laid the bodies down. "What do we do with the kid?" Kakashi ask.

Everyone just half heartedly shrugged. Kotetsu then spoke up, "We should bring it up with Lord Third Hokage and he'll talk to the elders about it." They all agreed to this and speed off looking for Hiruzen.

**A/N: I now i only went over the beginning of the story but in the next chapter i post will start getting into it more. I know it's labeled chapter 1, but it's more like an epilogue.**


End file.
